Between Water and Ice
by NeighborHoodAbsol
Summary: Scarlet is an Umbreon that are friends with two other eeveelutions. Today was assumed to be a normal day of training and sharpening their skills. But this day Scarlet had decided to make things a bit more interesting than it was previous times.


**A/N: This will probably be the last M rated Fanfic I will be making. I hope you enjoy my creation.**

The Umbreon had been walking toward the river side near her forest. She had started to look for them as she had wanted to do some activities with them, something she knows they'll have fun with. She had come up with an appointment with them so they could potentially sharpen their current roster of moves and hopefully learn new ones during the training. She had recently learned to use Confuse ray and wanted to see if it would be effective upon her two friends.

When she had walked passed a fallen log, she had finally arrived to the river and saw her two friends: Winter and Owixan. The two boys were a Glaceon and Vaporeon respectively. She had walked closer until the two Pokemon had taken notice of her.

"Hey Scarlet," the both greet in unison.

"Hey boys, so you guys ready to get some training done here?" Scarlet ask.

"What kind will we be doing? I can probably use more work on my Water pulse," Owixan says.

"I can probably work on Ice beam as well. So yeah! Lets do it," Winter agrees.

"Very well! However, I also want to see if you guys know any new moves, it be nice to see something for a change. So who's going to be the first one to show off?" Scarlet questions the two.

"I will if you'll be my opponent," Winter responds.

Scarlet simply laughs at his remark. Then she smirks and says, "You sure you want that? Surely, I got something up my paw. I'm guessing you got something to show me?"

"I sure do, and I will not hold back just because you are a girl," Winter responded.

"I wasn't expecting you to. How about this? I'll allow you to tag team with Owixan, where you'll be able to shift any time you want. How about that, huh? Or are you too scared?" Scarlet mocked.

The two eeveelutions look at each other in surprise. "You seem pretty confident in yourself. What's up with that?" Owixan questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see. So… Winter, lets do this, shall we?" Scarlet suggested, entering a battle stance as they stand on the side of the river.

"You bet," Winter said.

"I'll let you make the first move then."

"Overconfidence sure is orbiting you today!" Winter said before he started dashing toward her.

His tail started to glow white as he jump in the air, the sun behind his back. In response, Scarlet jumped toward him, her tail glowing as well. The two swang their weapons as the sound waves went through the air, knocking up dirt from below. The flung away from each other and landed gracefully. and smirked. "Not bad. Was sure that an Iron tail would have knocked you out cold," Scarlet added. "Pun not intended."

"Oh really? It's just like diamonds. Only Diamond can scratch itself they say," Winter responded.

He opened his mouth as a blue orb formed a bolt of blue energy was fired toward her. Scarlet's eyes glowed a bright blue color as the bolt stopped in its tracks and redirected toward him. Winter immediately jumped to the side, dodging his own attack as it froze the area of grass he was just previously on. He landed near Owixan, but not ready to tag out just yet. He then saw the Umbreon coming at him at extraordinary speed, leaving a white trail behind her.

Winter jumped up high, but Scarlet jumped after him as she rammed into him head first into his abdominal area. He was sent flying to the ground below, slamming into the ground as Scarlet landed a few feet from her. She knew that Winter would have been exhausted by now as she was already good to go if he were to tag out with Owixan. Scarlet thought it was about time to go for the neck, or so she tried to make it look like it.

She charged again, jumping into the air with her tail stiffening into a hard shape as it glowed its signature white. She took notice of the fact that he was not standing up just yet, but still trying to. She didn't want to hurt Winter because it would ruin her original plan. So instead, she aimed for the ground just in front of him. Winter looked up and jumped back.

He waited until she was close, then kicked up the dirt into her face. Her course was put off course as her attack was seized and she slid past the Glaceon. She shook her face of the dirt and looked to see that Owixan was now her opponent. She looked over to Winter, who was breathing heavily. "You're timing was pretty damn good. I'll give you that," Scarlet complemented.

"Hehe, thanks. You may want to focus on my brother now," Winter said. Scarlet turned her attention to the Vaporeon who had a sly look on his face.

_'At least Winter is ready, lets hope I can do the same for Owixan,'_ Scarlet thought.

Owixan had opened his mouth and fired high-pressure water at Scarlet, the amount of water seeming to be intimidating. Scarlet did the same thing she did with Winter's as she redirected it towards him. He had anticipated this as he simply stood there, a grin on his face. But Scarlet was smarter, she instead turned the water into the ground right in front of him, splashing it everywhere. A large wall of water had formed in front of Owixan, with him amazed being amazed with Scarlet's work with Psychic manipulation.

Scarlet burst through the wall of water and swung her tail at him, sending him across the field and into the water. Owixan had decided to use it to his advantage as he made his body dissolve into molecules and see if he can get upper paw on her. He moved down the river behind her and jumped out, an orb forming at his mouth. He had hoped his water pulse would not screw up on him, as he fired it at the unsuspecting sound of the attack alerted her as she saw the orb flying at her.

That was when it flew off course and fell harmlessly to the ground. The Vaporeon face pawed before he saw her attacking with her quick attack. He was still in the air as Scarlet bit his tail. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to have a firm grip. She took him and threw him towards the ground close to Winter, kicking up the dirt where it seemed some of it got into the Glaceon's mouth as well. Owixan got up and looked at the dark type landing.

_'Perfect'_ Scarlet thought. She landed in front of them, where she slowly walked toward them. She knew that she had softened them up a bit as it was time for the bulk of her plan. Her rings glowed as yellow orbs had emerged from them as they started to circle her, looking at the confused Pokemon, not knowing what her intentions were.

"Scarlet… what are you doing? I'm not your opponent right now!" Winter yelled.

Scarlet simply chuckled a bit before looking at the two brothers. "That was simply just a warm up, it's time for the real 'battle' to take place," Scarlet answered. She fired the orbs as they split equally to both of them as they circled them briefly, then they exploded. After the small explosion, they looked at Scarlet with their dazed eyes, a smug look on her face. "How about now boys? How about we play?"

She chuckled as they slowly walked to her, their mouths gaping open, almost like they were sleepwalking.

She had made her own type of Confuse Ray, where she was able to manipulate it in some way before it was fired toward the opponent. It took months to finally master, but it seemed like it was working from the two's behaviour. She had changed up the move so those hit start to have a sense of lust.

However, it almost seemed to backfire as Owixan tackled her into the river. She was surprised and had no idea what was going on. The confused pokemon let her go and she was allowed the freedom to get her head above water, taking in a breath of water. She placed her paws on the shore as she was faced with Winter's face. He used Ice beam on her paws, freezing them to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, attempting to struggle out of her ice handcuffs. Her struggling was stopped as soon as she felt something go across her neck. She felt something cold and wet slide across her neck. She opened her eyes to see the Glaceon licking her. Despite the cold, she had started to moan. She felt his cold breaths travel down her body as she had started to shiver.

She looked past his neck as she took notice of the small limb emerging from his foreskin. He then started to look her face, the cold air causing shivers going through her body.

That was when Owixan had returned from the water and moved behind her. He was under the water as he started to lick at her pussy, Scarlet gasping. She had resisted the urge to kick the Vaporeon in the face and let him continue his assault on her hole. Her eyes were closed from all the pleasure.

When she had opened them, she was presented with the erection in front of her face as he started to prod it at her. Out of Scarlet's curiosity, she was obliged to let it in to her mouth. She simply let Winter slide it inside in and out with her tongue constantly wrapping around his member. She looked up as she was able to hear his moans with hers being muffled.

Her eyes widened as she felt the same thing enter her through the other side. She was afraid as this was indeed her first time. She put too much into the move as Owixan had immediately pushed her way into her pussy, her eyes widening as she let out a small moan of pain. She had started crying as he had 'popped the cherry.' She wanted to yell but Winter's cock was still in her mouth. She had continued to cry as the pain still lingered. She soon felt the Vaporeon's weight upon her back as he started to thrust periodically.

A part of her had regretted this, mostly her brain telling her that. But her body was telling her to relax and let the two boys do their thing. She'd rather listen to her body. This went on for several minutes as Scarlet was simply enjoying herself, just waiting for either of the two to release their loads into her.

That was when she felt Winter's cock twitch in her mouth, as Scarlet had guessed that he was about to cum. She had gripped his cock harder as she had felt something land on her tongue, tasting like a cold cream. His moans filled the air as he pulled her head closer to his crotch as he continued to cum. The tip was shoved right behind her tongue where it just poured down her throat, making Scarlet swallow it.

Ironically, she was enjoying it as she half expected it to taste gross.

She had later noticed that Owixan's thrusting got much faster as he had his teeth clenched as she pushed against her crotch. Her moans were getting louder as she felt him grip her abdomen. Then he finally came.

"UMBREEEEEEE!" Scarlet yelled as she was filled with his seed into her womb. Owixan had gotten tired as he had left her pussy, small pieces of seed wandering around the water, then walking up on land with Winter who's cock was getting licked occasionally by her.

After all of that, Owixan collapsed with Winter. Scarlet looked at amazement as she couldn't believe her plan actually worked. Of course, she was not expecting it to be in a position like this, but still. She simply looked at the two boys, who happened to be sleeping with each other snuggling. "Well… this certainly was a fun day. But how am I supposed to explain it to them when they wake up?" Scarlet asked herself.

However, she realized she was still stuck in the ice handcuffs that Winter made for her, sighing at the realization. She tried to blow hot air onto them, but soon realized that it would take ages for it melt. Plus if she were to get out of it that way, they'd probably wake up by then. So instead, she recalled to some of her previous moves, hoping to remember something that would hopefully get her out of this.

After minutes have passed, she remembered a move she sometimes hated using but it had to be done for this. Her jaws glowed white and she bit into the ice. It shattered with ease. She climbed out of the river and looked at the two, cum still present on their cocks. She had to think of a cover story, something that would convince them that nothing happened. "Maybe… I could persuade them that it never happened! Yeah! I could do that," Scarlet announced, proud of herself.

Just to make sure it looked convincing, she quickly licked the cum of both of them, enjoying every little taste. She lifted them into the air with Psychic and placed them underneath a tree where there was shade. She put them into a position where they were hugging each other, something that would look cute for siblings. Finally, she had them sleep with their forearms wrapped around each other. She simply adored it.

She went to the river to see her reflection. Her face was still covered in access sperm so she had washed it off before she shook her entire body of water.

She had prayed to Arceus that this would work. She went to the other side of the tree in which the two were sleeping at and started napping.

"Ugh," Winter moaned. He shuffled in his sleep as he opened his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. He was in the forelegs of his brother as a blush started to bloom. "Uhh, Owixan?"

Owixan just shuffled, not bothering to open his eyes. But Owixan actually hugged Winter tighter, restricting his brother's breathing. "That was amazing Scarlet, I love you so much," he mumbled.

Winter started to blush furiously as he pushed away from the Vaporeon. "OWIXAN WAKE UP!" he hollered. His eyes were wide open as his whole body jumped. "What did you just say?!"

"What are you talking about?" Owixan responded, scratching his head.

"You just mentioned something about Scarlet. And I'm curious what your dream was. So tell me what it was!" Winter demanded.

Owixan stood up and held up a paw. "Okay okay!" Owixan responded. He almost spoke but took the air back. Then he started to blush as much as Winter. He quickly said his answer. "IfuckedScarletandyouweretheretoo."

Winter simply stood there gaping. He looked around to see Scarlet just sleeping a few feet away, a smile on her. "Wait… you dreamed that you were mating with… her?" Winter asked again. Owixan simply nodded. "She's our best friend! We can't do that!"

"Well… I can in my dreams. But… do I really like Scarlet like that? I dreamed that I had came IN HER," Owixan added.

"I think I saw that," Winter guessed. He held his head soon afterwards. "Ugh, why do I have such a headache?"

"I don't know, but should we let Scarlet know about this? Just… how did we have the same dream?" Owixan added.

"Only one way to find out." Winter poked at Scarlet. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Oh hey you're awake! I thought it would take longer," Scarlet said.

"Wait, we were asleep? For how long?" Owixan said.

"For about two hours, and yes. A Drifblim came around and used hypnosis on you guys. I managed to scare it away, but then I fell asleep on my own strangely enough."

"What were we doing when it came around?" Winter asked.

"Training of course. Why? Is there… something on your mind? Have a… dream of some sort?" Scarlet said.

"Umm, eh, n-no," Owixan stuttered.

"Actually, yes. We do have something on our heads," Winter answered. Owixan shook his head and was mouthing the word No. "Why were we in each other's arms when we woke up?" Winter took notice of Owixan's sigh of relief.

"Oh… I'll admit, I have a dirty little secret. I think you two look cute together so I put you two in that position while you were asleep before I went to sleep too," Scarlet answered with a sheepish smile, also blushing a little.

"Another one: do you like either of us so much that you would go through mating with?" Winter added. Owixan put his muzzle into his paws.

"NO! Just… no. I just love you guys as friends!" she quickly answered, the blush growing larger.

Owixan looked at her, and through that innocent face he could detect guilt. That was when he took notice of her front paws. They were purple and she was snuggling them quite often, almost like she was trying to hide them. He needed to confirm. He walked over to her and took a quick sniff of her fur, especially her face. His eyes widened as he stood back and looked at her one more time.

"Scarlet… why do you smell so much like… Winter?"

"Because… because I," she whispered. "NO I DON'T SMELL LIKE WINTER!" Her outburst was obvious as the two brothers looked at each other.

"I do remember faintly you were sucking my co-"

"NO I D-DIDN'T. I AM NO… I am not a sl…" tears had started to well up in her eyes as she put her face into the ground, trying to mumble her sobs. "J-just slap me now."

"Why… just why Scarlet?" Winter said.

"Please tell us," Owixan supported.

Scarlet was still sobbing. "I… I l-love you both just too much. I couldn't have just gone for one of you."

They just looked in complete shock as they took a glance at each other, not believing what they just heard. However, Owixan thought about it and the fact that he's the one that… fertilized her, he would probably be the one.

"Winter… do you have a feeling for Scarlet? Because… I think I do," Owixan whispered to his brother.

He simply shrugged. "I honestly see Scarlet as my best friend not mate. So if you want to be with her, then it is fine by me. You're also the one who was behind her the whole time," Winter responded.

Owixan smiled as he walked over to Scarlet, who had calmed down relatively. "Scarlet, is it true that I…"

"Yes, you did put your seed in me."

"If that's so, then shouldn't it be my responsibility to take care of it with you?" Owixan hinted. Scarlet was soon to understanding what he meant. She looked at Winter.

"Hey, if my brother just happens to like you by nature, you should feel happy about it. But please tell me in advance if you're going to do something like this without confusing us, okay? That's all I ask."

"I guess it's settled. So Scarlet, do you have any… names?" Owixan asked.

Scarlet simply kissed him on the lips where he had kissed back, and Winter watched as his twin brother finally find a mate in Scarlet.


End file.
